


But I Love Your Nose

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn says he hates Liam’s nose, when really he doesn’t, not in the least bit so he’s gotta prove to Liam he loves it otherwise poor Li would be pouty for the rest of the day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Love Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt: could you write about liam being upset about the nose comment that zayn made he is trying to act like he is not but zayn knows that he is and makes it up to him could you also add zayn saying this to liam “i don’t like it when you are upset and i especially don’t like it when i am the reason you are upset”

After their interview in Liverpool, Liam found himself in a bit of a grouchy mood all because Zayn agreed to hating his nose. But it was a total lie. Zayn did not hate his boyfriend's nose at all, not in the least bit. He was kidding, and he was shocked that Liam didn't even realize it. It was way too obvious that he was angry about something because he was running around the lounge area where they were acting like a stressed out puppy. 

"You talk to him, I can't. He isn't listening to anything I say. He needs to calm the hell down before I throw something at him." Louis growled at Zayn who was just getting back from getting something to eat for him and Liam. It was funny that Louis even had said that because during the interview the two of them were the ones to all over each other giggling and almost flirting even which there was a bit of casual jealously from Zayn, but now he had Liam all to himself.

Setting down the pizza box on the table, having getting a vegetable slice for Liam and some pepperoni for himself, he let him know that first. "Not hungry." Liam pouted and folded his arms across his chest and plopped down against the couch. It really did smell good though and he regretted saying that. 

"Yeah, you are, and you love vegetable pizza." Zayn took a seat down right next to him and poked his side slightly making him his Zayn-like smirk to hope to get him to smile, but Liam didn't budge. "Come on Li, what's the matter?" He asked rhetorically because he knew what was wrong and didn't really need an answer, but this was kind of stupid. 

"Not a thing, just not in the mood to eat or look at you, or anybody, could you just go?" He inched himself a bit further away from Zayn on the couch hitting the arm of the chair with side and whimpered at how it hurt for a moment, "Ow."

"Liam, could you stop acting like a child for one second?" 

"I'm not acting like anything, and since when do have to sound like Paul?" Liam was quick to inquire while flashing him a pout and turning to him. That was sort of a mistake because he took one look at his boyfriend and realized he wasn't really able to stay mad at him for long. He was joking anyway right? He knew well enough that Zayn didn't mean it, and that he was just making everyone else laugh, but he forgot that Liam was really sensitive. 

"I just…I don't like it when you are upset and I especially don't like it when I am the reason you are upset…" Zayn almost whimpered when he spoke getting soft on Liam and feeling so horrible now that a simple joke that he didn't even mean hurt him.

The softness in the Bradford's voice comforted the younger boy though, and a small smile ended up creeping at his features and his nose scrunched right at him, "So you promise you were joking? Is my nose really big? Or weird?" He pouted right after just good measures.

"Not in the slightest, it's the cutest, most adorablest, most sexiest nose I ever saw." Zayn pouted with him, his nose scrunching up too as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Liam's nose. "I really do adore it." He added with his forehead resting upon his and then gave him a small eskimo kiss. "I swear, I love it so much." He pouted his lips at him and gave another kiss and then another one right after that till the two of them got a tiny bit passionate on the couch underneath them. 

"I believe you." Liam spoke out against Zayn's lips, flicking his tongue over his bottom one, "I'm sorry if I got a little insecure…"

"You can always count on me to tell you that you are the most sexist human being on this earth, Li. Okay?" 

"Thanks, Zayn I know you are, you were so thoughtful to even think about me and get me vegetable pizza, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't enjoy it right now?" Liam giggled taking out his slice from the box and shoving it into his mouth, his nose scrunching up right as he looked at Zayn.

And all he could do was giggle right back at him. "You did that on purposes, you and your cute little nose." Zayn went ahead poked it as he let him chew before giving him one more quick little peck on the lips before retrieving his slice of pizza to enjoy as well.

**Author's Note:**

> ps. [watch the interview here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNVto7UA1KM), if you didn't see it and/or know what this one shot/prompt is all about! hope you all enjoyed?


End file.
